Revelations of Royalty's Past
by Gold Testament
Summary: This was just a random idea that came to my mind on Marco wondering more about what led Queen Moon to choose the overly fun-loving, knuckleheaded River Johanson as her husband and King of Mewni.


**Hey it's Gold Testament, yes I'm alive, and still on. I am sorry I haven't been updating much lately, but with some I've been having a ton of writer's block, and I've been super busy. Partly with school as well as an internship, and of course over a few months ago my mother died, meaning my dad and I are still working to bounce back. So yeah with a bunch of college classes, my mother dying, and an internship didn't really help with my writer's block. Plus in addition to this one-shot I've also had the idea for a multi-chapter Star vs the Forces of Evil fanfic. I've actually begun the second chapter of my other Star fic, and once it's done I'll post the new story.**

* * *

 **Revelations of Royalty's Past**

It was a bright sunny day on Mewni, and Star Butterfly was currently standing in an Earth-style room with her boyfriend Tom Lucitor, and her best friend Marco Diaz.

"Come on Marco why can't you hang out with us today?" Star asked.

"Look Star is it so wrong for a guy to want to give his best friend and her boyfriend a bit of space?" Marco asked.

"Look Marco, you're our friend, we want to hang out with you, and you're Star's squire, so you better give a good reason." Tom told him with narrowed eyes.

Marco brushed past Tom and Star and left his room with the two following.

"Tom you guys are my friends too, but you guys are a couple, so once in a while you guys just need to hang out together without me, Pony Head, Janna, or Kelly with you." Marco told them while walking, and saw Queen Moon and King River.

"Dude I get it, and we still do, but you need to stop hiding what your planning and tell us now or we'll drag you with us." Tom replied making Star look at her boyfriend surprised.

"Fine, I wanted to have a private chat with Queen Moon about something on Mewni I've been wondering about for a while." Marco said loud enough for the King and Queen to hear as they came over.

"Really Marco, a private chat with me?" Moon asked.

"Marco you aren't trying to steal my wife are you." River said with narrowed eyes.

"No River." Marco told the king. "There's just been something I've been wondering about for some time, and the best person to talk to is Queen Moon." Marco told him without any fear.

"Darling, I doubt Marco would try and steal me away, and besides we all trust and like the boy, so I don't see any harm in granting him his request." Moon said as she moved Marco to hers and River's bedroom.

Once the door closed, Star grabbed her wand.

"Star what are you doing?" River asked more concerned.

"I summon the All Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky, reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden." Star chanted as the wand cast a spying portal revealing a view of Marco and Moon.

"So Marco, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Moon asked.

"Well Queen Moon, I was wondering what led you to choose River as your husband?" Marco asked making the spying trio curious.

"Is it because you believe him to merely be a brash, confident, over the top, fun-loving knucklehead?" Moon asked surprising River more.

"Moon-pie?" River asked a bit hurt.

"Yeah especially when I see a lot of that in Star, which often nearly got us killed on our adventures." Marco said making Star surprised.

With that, Moon took off her crown and let down her hair.

"Be honest Marco what traits of me do you see in Star?" Moon asked.

"Well this will probably get me a Narwhal Blast from Star, and a pummeling from River, but all I can think of Star got from you your majesty are your good looks." Marco said with a joking tone as River clenched his fists.

"I suppose you're right on that." Moon said with a laugh.

"Hmm get rid of his shyness and nervousness, and Marco could probably be a chick magnet." Tom said with a smirk before feeling an elbow hitting his side before turning to a fuming Star.

"Anyway Marco we've gone off track, River and I weren't always the King and Queen you know today." Moon began. "When I was younger, I was a lot mellower than I am now, and would have fun a lot." Moon told him. "River on the other hand, was still a knucklehead, it comes with being a Johanson, but he was also shy, loyal to his friends, and very sweet." Moon told Marco.

"Wow, guess you were like a calm Star huh?" Marco said curious and jokingly.

"Yes, and if we're comparing me and River to people, I'd say he was a lot like you Marco." Moon said with a wink.

"What?" Star and Tom asked looking at River who was blushing under his beard.

"So what led to you both becoming the King and Queen you are today?" Marco asked. "Especially since I now know you chose him for being a sweet and loyal knucklehead." Marco said laughing a bit.

"Honestly it was Toffee, he once formed an army of monsters, and before we could make peace with them years ago he sparked a war and killed my mother." Moon began sad. "With my mother's death I became Queen around Star's age, one royal boy believed I was in too fragile a state to lead, Mina Loveberry wanted to go to war, and Heckapoo wanted to sign a Peace Treaty. The only one that showed faith in me and wanted to know what I chose, was River." Moon explained.

"I get it River didn't like how everyone else seemed to be making decisions without giving you your say as queen right?" Marco said.

"Yes, and after the meeting, River came up to me with a Johanson custom known as an Apology Meat. Of course I went to Eclipsa and made a deal for a spell to kill Toffee, but I hesitated when it counted and only severed his finger, which still filled the Monsters with fear." Moon told Marco.

"And then you made a big speech with River standing by your side right?" Marco asked.

"Yes Marco, from then on River was my best friend, confidant, and eventually my husband." Moon said with a smile.

"Wow Queen Moon, I always wondered since I first met you both, but I totally get it. Though I think being your confidant made River a bit too confident and made him a lot more of a Johanson." Marco joked making Moon laugh.

"Yes, I suppose so." She replied while laughing.

"By the way there is one other thing I want to ask." Marco began.

"Oh and what is it?" Moon asked.

"How do you want to get back at Star, Tom, and River for spying on us with the All-Seeing Eye spell?" Marco asked with a smirk as he turned to look at the portal.

"What?!" Making Moon turn and look to see the portal with all three on the other side. "STAR, RIVER!" Moon said angrily.

"Uh oh looks like we're busted." Tom said with a nervous smile.

"That would be an understatement Tom, trust me not even Star has seen Moon this mad before." River said nervously.

Of course while everything was going on Star was lost in thought.

" _I guess without Toffee, mom and dad were like me and Marco."_ Star thought as she blushed a bit from hearing the story.

"STAR!" Moon shouted getting her daughter's attention.

"Wha-?" Star said coming back to reality.

"Now with star back with us Tom, you and Star are free to go and enjoy the day, River, you and I will be having a discussion about trusting each other." Moon said before Star realized Marco wasn't there.

"He said he was getting lunch with Kelly." Moon replied.

"What?!"

* * *

 **And boom my new one-shot, and my first Star fic are completed. Depending on the reception for this fic I'll post the multi-chapter fic. But, yeah don't be too demanding on updates because I've got a lot on my plate. For the time being just let me update at my own pace.**

 **Never give up, never give in, and never stop being a True Believer**

 **G.T.**


End file.
